Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is a technology that uses radio waves to transfer data from an electronic tag, called an RFID tag or label, attached to an object, through a reader for the purpose of identifying and tracking the object. RFID technology has been used for many applications, including key entry cards, passports, road toll fee payments, identification cards, and cash transaction cards, such as credit and charge cards. RFID technology typically includes embedding a card or device with a microchip that stores certain information, such as passwords, identifiers, personal information or records of user transactions. The technology has become so popular, that many credit card issuers have started using RFID technology as a replacement for traditional magnetic strip credit cards.
Passive RFID tags (those without a battery) can be read if passed within close enough proximity to an RFID reader or scanner. It is not necessary to “show” the tag to the reader or scanner device, as with a bar code. In other words it does not require line of sight to “see” an RFID tag, the tag can be read inside a wallet, purse, case, carton, box or other container, and unlike barcodes, RFID tags can be read hundreds at a time. Some RFID tags can be read from several meters away and beyond the line of sight of the reader.
RFID technology, however, has come with drawbacks. The private information stored on RFID cards are easier targets for potential identity thieves and “electronic pickpockets.” A potential identity thief or electronic pickpocket can use an RFID scanner to read the private information stored on an RFID card, even when it is stored in a wallet, purse or pocket. The potential thief needs only to hold a handheld RFID scanner in close proximity to the wallet or purse in order to read the private information contained in the RFID card. This has caused concern in the financial and security industries.
Consequently, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a more efficient way of protecting the data on RFID cards.